With the rapid development of web browser (commonly referred to as browser) technology, browsers are widely used by users. A browser includes one or more functionalities, so a user can control the browser to perform the functionalities included in the browser, or can control the browser to visit web pages, etc.
For example, the user can manually enter into the browser a Universal Resource Locator (URL) of a webpage to be visited, and then operates the browser to access the selected webpage based on the URL. For another, opening a bookmark page is a functionality of the browser and a corresponding operation button is included in the browser to perform that functionality. The user can manually click the operation button in the browser to submit a corresponding operation command to the browser. After receiving the corresponding operation command, the browser performs the command to open the bookmark page.
However, the current browser technology has following limitations: the user needs to manually control the browser to perform the functionalities included in the browser; or to manually control the browser to visit the webpage to be visited. This can limit the operation efficiency of the browser significantly, negatively impacting the user's experience. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.